L'AngeGardien
by Lalouve
Summary: Un jeune homme se présente pour un travail mais bientôt tout va changer et il devra faire face à son passé.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages que vous connaissez déjà ne sont pas à moi!

**Note de moi, l'auteur : **je reprends cette fic que j'avais débuté il y a très longtemps car elle s'est développée dans ma tête… j'y ai apporté quelque modifications aussi, c'est pourquoi je reposte les deux premiers chapitres… la suite viendra lorsque j'aurai terminé ma traduction… en attendant, amusez-vous bien ! ;)

Ange-gardien 

1. L'entrevue

Ça y est ! Il était devant l'édifice où tout se jouerait. Son avenir, sa raison d'être, sa rédemption, sa vie! Il avait attendu ce moment avec angoisse, anticipation et espoir. Il sentait sa nervosité, vérifia qu'il n'en dégageait pas l'odeur, frotta ses mains moites sur son pantalon frais pressé, tenta de lisser sa chemise un peu fripée par la chaleur dégagée par son propriétaire et l'air extérieur et respira un grand coup.

« Allez, soit maître de toi ! Tu as 24 ans, tu es présentable et montre ta confiance en toi ! … Le problème, c'est qu'elle a fichu le camp au sortir du métro »

Respira encore un coup, releva la tête, avança vers la porte et … s'appuya sur le mur, plié en deux. Seigneur que s'était difficile. Il n'avait encore jamais eu un aussi grand stress.

« Allez, courage ! »se dit-il en relevant les épaules et en ouvrant la porte.

La bâtisse, quoiqu'un peu vieillot, était très propre. Les murs arboraient des fresques très colorées. Un tapis rouge criard montrait le chemin vers la réception où une jeune femme blonde platine accueillait les clients avec un grand sourire tout aussi naturel que ses cheveux.

Bonjour Monsieur ! Comment puis-je vous aider ?

Je suis ici pour l'entrevue. » réussit-il à dire d'une voix qui lui sembla ferme.

Vous avez un curriculum vitea avec vous ?

Il sortit une feuille de l'arrière de son pantalon et lui tandis. Le sourire de la secrétaire se crispa un peu mais elle la prit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Elle se leva, frappa à la porte derrière son bureau et disparue derrière.

Le jeune homme se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé mettre sa feuille dans une chemise en carton pour la garder propre. C'était trop tard maintenant. Pour faire bonne impression, il ne lui restait plus que son physique, ce qui n'était pas à négliger. Il se leva donc pour aller s'admirer dans le miroir près du bureau de la secrétaire. Son regard croisa deux ciels d'orage, un nez droit, une bouche légèrement dédaigneuse, un menton pointu, un long cou qui se perdait dans sa chemise. Ses cheveux, tenus en catogan, étaient d'un blond argenté, tout à fait naturel. Il sourit à son reflet avant de retourner s'asseoir, les mains posées sur les genoux.

La secrétaire revint au bout de 10 minutes, sourit à l'homme et se rassit à son bureau en ouvrant son ordinateur.

Après 15 minutes, qui en parurent 30 à notre homme, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa voir une femme d'un certain âge, les cheveux gris tirés en un chignon austère. Elle leva les yeux et appela :

Monsieur Daniel Hope ?

Il se leva en se frottant encore les mains sur son pantalon et suivit la femme dans son bureau. Celui-ci était aussi austère que sa propriétaire. Un simple bureau de bois franc, deux chaises rembourrées en bois, une bibliothèque et un classeur étaient tout le mobilier. L'air était chaud ce qui n'aida pas notre jeune homme à se calmer, si seulement il avait pu boire un peu d'eau.

Assoyez-vous, mon cher ! Un biscuit au citron ?

Non, merci ! Je suis trop nerveux pour manger quoique soit !

Tout ira bien ! » lui dit en souriant la directrice.

Parfait, il semblerait que son honnêteté est amadouée un peu la directrice.

Alors, vous êtes ici pour combler notre poste vacant, c'est cela ?

Oui, madame, j'aimerais beaucoup !

Quelles sont vos expériences dans ce domaine ?

Bien, j'ai fait des travaux communautaires pendant 3 ans…

Des travaux communautaires ? » répéta-t-elle en relevant un sourcil.

Oui, madame, je ne vous cacherai pas, c'est écrit sur la feuille de toute façon, que j'ai été condamné à trois ans de travaux communautaires pour réparer les tords que j'ai fait à la société.

Puis-je connaître les motifs de cette condamnation, monsieur Hope ?

Bien, j'ai été accusé de faire partie d'une société secrète qui a commis des meurtres.

Ça y est, tout était fichu, qui voudrait engager quelqu'un comme lui maintenant ? Sa vie était…

Mais si vous avez été condamné à seulement trois ans de travaux communautaires, c'est que vous n'avez pas commis ces crimes ! N'est-ce pas ?

Non, madame, en fait j'étais… un espion pour les gens qui luttaient contre ce groupe.

Je vois, oui, c'est bien ce qui est écrit ici. ET puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène dans notre établissement, monsieur ?

Bien, pendant ma condamnation, j'ai côtoyé quelques clients de votre établissement et ils m'ont fortement conseillé de venir porter ma candidature.

Vraiment ? Et qui au juste ?

Et bien, Monsieur O'Neil, Madame Skotch, Madame O'Bryan, Madame Porter, …

Madame Porter ! Oui, c'est vrai, je me souviens qu'elle m'avait glissé un mot sur un jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré il y a deux ans. Elle a dit grand bien de vous, Monsieur Hope.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête humblement. C'était l'entrevue la plus étrange qu'il est jamais subie. Bon, ok, c'était sa première entrevue mais il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'il vivait en ce moment.

La directrice regardait sa feuille et semblait réfléchir intensément. Il savait que c'était maintenant que se jouait sa vie. Il avait rêvé de pouvoir travailler ici depuis que madame Porter lui avait parlé. Pendant sa condamnation, il s'était découvert une véritable passion pour les…

Voyez-vous, Monsieur Hope, je tiens madame Porter en grand estime et tous ceux qu'elle m'a déjà conseillés me sont très précieux. Malgré votre condamnation, je suis prête à vous mettre en probation dans mon établissement.

Elle sourit en voyant le visage lumineux de son vis-à-vis. Elle se leva et lui tendis la main.

Bienvenue, Monsieur Hope, au Service de Garde Les Bouts de Choux !

_NDA : oui je sais aucun service de garde n'engagerait une personne qui a un cassier judiciaire, surtout pour ce motif… mais c'est de la fiction ! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages que vous connaissez déjà ne sont pas à moi!

Review: Merci Syana ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il travaillait au service de garde, il avait hérité des poupons. Au début, il avait eu peur, tous ces bébés à la fois, mais il avait découvert qu'il était très amusant et surtout très facile de divertir ces bouts de choux. Tout était nouveau pour eux et, lui, apprenait à redécouvrir la vie.

Il travaillait de midi à 17h45 tous les jours de la semaine. Il avait une collègue, Josie, qui s'occupait de l'autre groupe des poupons. Chaque jour, ils faisaient une sortie en « poupon bus », si le temps le permettait, puis ils faisaient des activités. L'une d'entre elle fut des plus mémorable, il avait amené de très gros sac de farine et il avait assis les bébés dedans, en couche. Les enfants en avaient mis partout, sur eux, dans le local, dans leur couche. Ils en avaient rient et avaient passé des heures à tous épousseter, bébés inclus! Il adorait son travail !

Il était responsable de cinq poupons de 4 à 10 mois, trois garçons et deux filles. Les garçons étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus garçon, tapageurs, bruyants, colériques, taquineurs, etc. Une des deux filles était la plus jeune de son groupe et mis à part le fait qu'elle tolère très peu d'être sur le sol, elle était tranquille. La dernière était sa préférée. Elle avait 9 mois, trottinait partout à quatre pattes, toujours souriante, elle faisait un bel accueil à lui et Josie. Il n'avait jamais vu son père, qui venait la déposer le matin et revenait vers les 18h, mais il aurait fortement aimé lui dire deux mots. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que la petite Joy lui rappelait sa propre enfance. Elle portait des cicatrices aux tempes et avait une sainte horreur des changements de couche, il avait remarqué des lésions sur ses parties génitales. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sans preuves accablantes et comme ces marques semblaient dater… mais tout de même, il aurait aimé voir le père de cette petite ne serait-ce que pour le confronter.

À part ce petit détail, il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il s'était déniché un petit appartement non loin de là. Son travail le comblait, ses collègues, toutes féminines, se déchiraient ses faveurs… mais elles n'avaient aucune chance, pauvre elles ! Seule Josie connaissait son orientation, elle était sa meilleure amie. Ils sortaient toutes les fins de semaines dans les bars et autres discothèques. Ils se disaient tout… ou presque, il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore osé lui dire… un jour peut-être.

Au début de sa troisième semaine de travail, la directrice vint le voir.

-Hope, j'aurais besoin de vous pour faire la fermeture ce soir. Donna a un empêchement et aucune autre n'est disponible. »

-Bien sûr, aucun problème ! »

-Excellant ! Vous fermerez avec Josie. » lança-t-elle en quittant le local.

Il se tourna vers sa collègue et lui sourit.

-Parfait ! Le lundi, les petits partent tôt. On serra donc deux pour Joy »

Daniel regarda la petite qui s'était endormie sur son tapis d'exercice et eu un sourire tendre. Décidément, il était carrément tombé amoureux d'elle, un vrai ange. Et il pourrait enfin voir son père !

Tout se passa bien dans l'après-midi. Vers cinq heures trent, il ne restait plus que Daniel, Josie et quatre enfants. Ils étaient installés dans la salle commune et chantaient des chansons. Comme il se faisait tard, Josie proposa de monter et fermer le second étage. Le petit Samuel, 4 ans, s'offrit pour l'aider. Elle partie donc avec lui et laissa les autres à Daniel. Durant ce temps, des parents vinrent chercher les enfants restant sauf le père de Joy. Lorsque Josie revint, c'était accompagné de la mère de Samuel.

-Bonjour Madame Wood ! »fit Daniel en lançant un ballon vers Joy qui éclata de rire.

-Bonjour, …Daniel, c'est bien ça ? » répondit la dame en tenant le manteau de son fils ouvert pour lui.

-C'est ça Maman, il s'occupe des bébés, mais d'habitude il est plus là à cette-ci, là il remplace Donna qui avait un empêchement et comme personne pouvait rester, il l'a fait lui !

Daniel eu un sourire au babillage de l'enfant et approuva de la tête.

-Bien, merci pour tout et à demain ! » dit la mère en poussant son fils vers la sortie.

-Et tu sais, tu sais ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui ? Un bricolage de monstre marin extra-terrestre, mais comme il doit sécher, je l'amènerai demain. Et tu sais quoi ? Frank m'a pousser dans les escaliers mais Maggie l'a chicané pis l'a il est partie à pleurer…

-Seigneur, cet enfant est un vrai moulin à paroles! » s.'exclama Josie.

Daniel rit et lança le ballon vers elle. Elle l'attrapa et vint s'asseoir pour jouer avec eux, mais Joy avait trouvé un nouvel intérêt dans un boîte de cube en bois.

-Tu sais, j'ai un peu peur de le voir finalement… » commença Daniel.

-Tu veux dire son père ? » demanda Josie en regardant la petit mettre les blocs dans sa bouche.

-Oui… je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir… toutes ces marques sur son petit corps.

-Tu ne dois rien faire… on n'a pas de preuve… et puis, tu le dis toi-même qu'elles se cicatrices et qu'il n'y a rien eu de nouveau.

-Je sais bien, mais ça m'enrage… je sais ce que c'est que ce faire battre mais ce faire violer à cette âge… je…

-Je sais, c'est dégoûtant. Même si on les dénonce, ces gens n'ont rien comme sentences… surtout quand on se dit que des traficants de drogues ont des peines à vie et des pédophiles n'ont même pas un an ferme…

-Maudit système juridique…

Une terrible explosion retentit à l'avant du bâtiment. Daniel et Josie sautèrent sur leurs pieds et Daniel attrapa Joy et la donna à Josie.

-Prend-la avec toi ! Sort d'ici et va dans le parc derrière ! Je vais voir ce qui se passe ! »cria Daniel.

Il les dirigea vers la porte arrière. Joy, cependant, refusa que Daniel les quittes. Ne voulant pas mettre la petite en danger, il réussit à la calmer et ordonna à Josie de rester derrière. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la bâtisse, il n'y avait rien de spécial. Pas de fumé. Pas de feu. Pas de débris si ce n'est que la porte avant qui gisait sur le sol. Il pouvait entendre les cris de Joy à l'extérieur. Il se promena de pièce en pièce mais ne remarqua rien. De retour à la porte avant, un fait étrange lui fit détailler la porte. Elle ne portait aucune trace d'explosion. On aurait dit qu'elle avait tout simplement été arraché de ses gonds. Ses yeux s'ouvrir d'horreur lorsqu'il compris. Ils l'avaient retrouvé !

Il courut vers la porte arrière mais des hurlements le firent stopper net. Quatre silhouettes pointaient leur arme vers Joy et Josie qui tentait de calmer Joy contre elle et reculait vers la salle commune.

-Daniel ! Seigneur, c'est horrible ! Ils veulent la petite ! » balbutia Josie, en pleurent,

-Non ! C'est moi qu'ils veulent ! » rectifia Daniel en fixant d'un regard noir les silhouettes qui rentraient.

-Quoi ? » demanda Josie en regardant son collègue, le regard perdu.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les quatre ombres se postèrent en ligne devant eux. Ils étaient vêtus de cape noire, de cagoule et un bout de bois pendait de leur main.

-Et bien ! Qui voilà ? »

-Quelle belle surprise, n'est-ce pas ? »

-On fait d'une pierre, deux coups ! »

Ainsi, il en voulait vraiment à Joy ! Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était qu'un bébé ! Pourquoi des gens comme eux voudraient s'en prendre à un bébé ?

-Ça suffit ! Laissez-les tranquilles ! Je vous suivrai sans me battre si vous les laisser partir ! » tenta –t-il de négocier.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment en position pour marchander ! Et puis, nous sommes ici pour elle. Toi, tu n'es que notre bonus auprès du maître ! » répliqua une des ombres en pointant les deux filles du menton.

Tout se passa alors très vite. L'ombre à l'extrême droite leva la main et pointa son bout de bois vers Josie, mais un cri et un éclair la fit s'effondrer sur le mur.

-Expeliarmus ! » cria Daniel en pointa un bout de bois.

Il vérifia que Joy et Josie allait bien et lança plusieurs cris du même genre. Il évitait les rayons lumineux qui se dirigeaient vers eux, en déviaient d'autres pour repartir à l'attaque. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant que des bruits de pas précipités se fassent entendre. Près d'une dizaine de personnes, toutes en robe longue, se bouscula dans la salle et lança les même jets de lumière vers les ombres qui répliquaient. Celles-ci semblaient désespérées mais déterminées à se battre jusqu'à la fin.

Une et puis deux ombres tombèrent et furent ligotées. Une troisième lança un sort sur elle-même et tomba face contre terre sans bouger. La quatrième disparue sans laisser de traces.

Les personnes se séparèrent, certains allaient dehors voir les allentours, d'autre se dirigeaient vers les étages supérieurs tandis que d'autres restèrent là à discuter entre eux, soigner les blesser et les trois derniers se dirigèrent vers les prisonniers.

Daniel s'approcha d'eux et tendis l'oreille.

-Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici, au juste ? » demanda le plus vieux des trois qui se trouvaient près d'eux après avoir versé trois gouttes de liquide dans la bouche d'un des prisonniers.

-Nous sommes ici pour la fille. Notre maître la veut. » dit-il d'une voix monocorde. « Lorsque nous l'avons vu, lui, nous nous sommes dit qu'il serait un bon bonus »

-Lui ? » et il se tourna pour voir autour de lui. Son regard croisa celui de Daniel et ils se fixèrent un moment. « Je vois » dit-il finalement. « Mais pourquoi vouloir avoir la fille ? »

-Parce que c'est MA fille ! »dit une voix forte et claire derrière Daniel.

Celui-ci se figea. Le père de Joy était derrière lui. Celui qui avait fait toutes les marques sur le corps de sa protégée. Celui qui était la cause de tout ce chambardement ! Il se retourna près à vociférer contre l'homme mais les sons restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

Lui ! Il était le père de Joy !

La petite tendait les bras vers l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui et qui le dévisageait autant que lui. C'était bien son père ! Il n'en revenait pas ! Lui !

-Potter !

-Malefoy !

à suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

L'Ange-Gardien

Voir disclaimer chapitre 1

NDA : petit chapitre pour Noël. Il m'en a donné du fils à retordre celui-là… j'espère juste que vous l'aimerez… j'en suis pas très satisfaite mais comme je ne sais plus quoi faire avec, le voici. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

Il était là ! Ce père abuseur, violent… ce monstre qui faisait toutes ces horreurs sur un petit bébé sans défense. Daniel sentait une colère froide monter en lui, le prendre à la gorge et l'envahir tout entier. Cet homme avait fait du mal à son petit ange, à un bébé de même pas un an. Ses poings se serrèrent à lui faire mal. Ni tenant plus, il hurla se qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis qu'il connaissait la petite.

-Toi ! C'est toi qui lui à fait ces horreurs ? Tu as battu et même violé cette pauvre petite ! Comment as-tu pu ? Je savais déjà qui tu ne valais pas grand-chose mais de là à faire ça à un bébé ! T'es juste un… un… Haaaa!

Sans crier gare il avait sauté sur son vis-à-vis en hurlant sa rage. Tous deux tombèrent au sol sous les exclamations de surprises des autres. Daniel entendait Josie lui crier d'arrêter, les pleurs de Joy, les autres hommes lui tiraient même les épaules pour l'enlever de là. Mais rien ne l'empêcherait de donner une leçon à cet imbécile, la leçon que la justice ne lui donnerait pas de toute façon. Il frappait sans même regarder où il cognait, que ce soit un nez, un œil, une joue peu importait, l'important était de frapper le plus fort possible.

Soudainement, il se sentit soulever et projeter contre un mur. Le « sous-homme » lui avait lancé un sort de répulsion. Il se releva lentement, gardant ses yeux sur lui, des yeux remplient de haine et de souffrance.

Il sentit le regard des autres sur lui, des regards incrédules, des regards inquiets, des regards de reproches. Et un regard en particulier, un regard remplit de haine mais… pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru.

-Vous êtes complètement fou jeune homme ! S'en prendre comme ça à notre jeune …

-Ça ira John.

Son ennemi se déplaça et voulu prendre la petite des bras de Josie.

-Tu la laisse tranquille. Je t'interdis de la touchée ! » cria Daniel. Il s'avança pour repousser l'homme mais Josie lui posa une main sur la poitrine.

-Du calme, Daniel. Regarde la réaction de la petite, elle est heureuse de le voir. Ce ne peut donc pas être lui le coupable. Et puis… j'aimerais comprendre. Vous semblez tous vous connaître mais je… » Elle se tourna vers Daniel. « Tu peux m'expliquer… tu… je t'ai vu faire de la magie.

-Hum…

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis… » il poussa un profond soupir et se décida à tout avouer, son passé, les horreurs qu'il avait fait… non pas tout, pas maintenant. « Je peux en effet faire de la magie. Je suis un sorcier. Je suis ici parce que… j'ai vu des horreurs dans mon pays… j'ai voulu fuir ce monde… ces horreurs… j'ai voulu oublier. Me faire oublier… » Dieu que c'était difficile, même à sa meilleure amie. « là-bas, j'ai dû … commettre un …

-Un meurtre, oui. On s'en fou. Il le méritait ce bâtard psychopathe. Je peux reprendre la petite maintenant ? » Il tendit les bras vers la petite qui ria de joie et cacha son visage dans le cou de l'homme. « Là, tout va bien mon bébé, papa est là ! »

Daniel garda un regard suspicieux sur lui.

-Alors… ce n'est pas toi qui lui à fait tous ces bleus ?

L'autre secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Mais alors, pourquoi l'envoyer dans un CPE aussi loin ? Et si ce n'est pas toi qui lui a fait mal, qui alors ?

-Quoique je ne te doive aucune explication, je vais te répondre. J'ai envoyé la petite est ici pour la protéger de ces imbéciles justement. J'ai cru la mettre en sécurité en l'envoyant sur un autre continent. Il semblerait que ça n'ait servit à rien. Maintenant, les marques sur son corps ont été faites par son vrai père, un salaud de première. J'ai trouvé la petite dans un bordel où il avait commencé à … hum… l'initier, disons. J'ai fait arrêter ses moins que rien et j'ai adopté la petite. » Il regarda sa fille et ses yeux s'adoucir, un sourire venant flotter sur ses lèvres.

-Alors, … ce n'est vraiment pas toi qui…

-Non, Potter, je n'ai jamais touché ma fille ! Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand t'es blond ?

-Excusez-moi, Malefoy, mais moi j'aimerais savoir ce que fait Potter ici ? Est-ce qu'il est avec eux ?

-Potter ? Qui est Potter ? » demanda Josie.

-Taisez-vous, vous !

-Restez polie avec elle ! Où sinon …

-Où sinon, quoi ? J'aimerais bien le savoir Potter ! » questionna l'auror en s'avançant vers lui. « Vous allez me jeter un sort peut-être ! Osez vous attaquer à un des héros de la dernière guerre ?

-Du calme, Hundersun. Par contre, je dois avouer que sa question à du sens : Que faites-vous ici, Potter ? » demanda le dénommé John.

Daniel inspira et prit la parole tout en gardant un œil sur Hundersun.

-Comme je l'ai dit, je suis ici pour oublier les horreurs de la guerre. J'ai voulu avoir une nouvelle vie, ce qui est compréhensible non!

-Ouais, c'est ça : « changer de vie… tout oublié », pauvre con!

-Hundersun ! Ça suffit maintenant.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas le croire ! Il est avec eux, j'en suis sûr. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'il soit exactement là où se trouvait la petite de Monsieur Malefoy. Comme par hasard, il se trouve au bon endroit et au bon moment, allons donc. Il est avec eux je vous dis. Après avoir tué Vous-savez-qui, il a comploté pour prendre sa place.

-Nous n'avons aucune preuve de cela Hundersun. Pour moi, ce n'est que le simple fruit du hasard. Potter a le droit d'être où il veut, il a acquitté sa dette envers notre société.

-Tu parles, quelques mois pour avoir fait partie d'un groupe illégal.

-Si vous voulez, on peut très bien fouiller son lieu de résidence. » proposa un autre Auror.

-Ouais, ça c'est une idée. Fouiller partout dans ses affaires. » se délecta Hundersun en se frottant les mains,

-Quoi ! Mais vous n'avez pas le droit ! » se révolta Daniel. La simple idée de voir ce Hundersun fouiller dans ses vêtements et effets personnels le dégoutait.

-T'as gueule, Potter »

-Hundersun ! C'est la dernière fois que vous lui manquer de respect. »Puis se tournant vers Daniel. « Oui, monsieur Potter, nous pouvons fouiller votre logis, dès que nous aurons le mandat. Et je dois avouer que j'aimerais mieux que ça se fasse, ainsi personne ne pourra vous accusez de quoique ce soit.»

-Pfff, c'est ce qu'on verra ! » marmonna Hundersun.

-Sanders, allez me cherche un mandat » cria en même temps John.

Un des Aurors disparut. Daniel se tourna vers Malefoy qui examinait sa fille sous toutes les coutures en la chatouillant. Il n'était pas très heureux de devoir subir une fouille mais si ça pouvait l'innocenter. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hundersun et eut un haut le cœur. L'homme le regardait d'une bien drôle de façon… de manière presque obscène. Malefoy suivit son regard et se releva souplement avec la petite.

-Oublie ça, Hundersun, on aura jamais un mandat pour fouille rectale dans ce cas si.

Daniel ouvrit grands les yeux en voyant la mine déconfite de l'homme. Cet homme croyait vraiment pouvoir le … Par la barbe de Merlin ! Instinctivement, il se rapprocha de Josie qui posa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Avec un léger « pop », Sanders réapparut avec une liasse de papiers dans les mains.

-Voilà, Monsieur. Un mandat de perquisitions, de fouille et d'enquête pour tout ce qui le concerne. Sauf sur ça personne-même, bien sûr.

Hundersun leur tourna le dos comme un enfant à qui ont avait refusé un bonbon.

John examina tous les papiers et s'en déclara satisfait.

-Bien, maintenant, nettoyez-moi tout ce gâchis. Malefoy, allez mettre votre petite en sureté. Sanders partez avec les autres visiter le logis de monsieur Potter. Sauf vous Hundersun, vous allez me ramener toute cette merde en prison… avec fouille complète au cas où. » Dit-il en pointant les prisonniers, ceux-ci semblaient vouloir fuir sous le regard d'Hundersun qui approchait.

John les regarda disparaitre en soupirant.

-En voilà qui ne pourront plus s'asseoir pour plusieurs jours. » Il se retourna vers Daniel et Josie en se frottant l'arrête du nez. « Maintenant, vous mademoiselle.

-Quoi, moi ?

-Vous n'allez rien lui faire » cria Daniel en se plaçant devant elle.

-Allons, Potter, vous savez bien qu'elle en a trop vue.

-Vous allez lui jeter un sort d'oubliette ?

-Mais je peux très bien tout oublier par moi-même, vous savez ! » tenta Josie.

-Bien sûr, que je vais lui jeter un sort d'oubliette » reprit John en ignorant superbement Josie.

-Attendez ! » demanda Daniel en voyant l'autre sortir sa baguette. « Laissez-moi au moins lui expliquer les choses correctement. Elle a le droit de savoir même si…ça ne servira à rien. »

John fixa son regard sur Daniel puis sur Josie et haussa les épaules. Daniel se tourna vers elle en se tordant les mains.

-Josie, hum…

-Daniel, j'aimerais vraiment comprendre là.

-Je sais… Cet homme veut te jeter un sort pour que tu oublis tout de la soirée. Tout ce que tu as vu, entendu. Mais avant, j'aimerais t'expliquer qui je suis et pourquoi il y a eu tout ce cirque.

-Ça serait bien en effet.

-Mon vrai nom est Harry Potter et je suis un sorcier. Il y a de cela très longtemps, un sorcier très malveillant, du nom de Voldemort » sursaut et regard désapprobateur de la part de John mais Harry s'en fichait éperdument « gagna en pouvoir et tenta de me tuer car une prophétie avait prédit sa défaite par ma faute. Mais parents se sacrifièrent pour me sauver. Il y a quelques années, je lui fis face à nouveau et j'ai gagné. À la suite de ma victoire, le gouvernement me condamna pour avoir fait partie d'un groupe illégal. L'Ordre du Phénix se battait contre les forces de Voldemort. » nouveau regard désapprobateur en coin. « et comme je n'avais jamais voulu collaborer avec le ministre, il se vengea ainsi. Je fus condamné pour avoir sauvé le Monde Sorcier. Après ma peine, j'ai fuie ici pour tenter de me refaire une nouvelle vie. Et ils ont débarqués pour tout gâcher. Alors, voilà, tu sais tout maintenant même si tu oublieras tout dans quelques instants, j'ai voulu que tu saches qui j'étais vraiment. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir mentit.

-Ho Da… Harry. Ça va, je ne peux pas dire que je comprenne tout ce que tu m'as dit mais puisque je vais tout oublier, si ça t'a fait bien de me le dire, tant mieux.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire en coin avant de s'écarter. John s'approcha et lança un petit regard vers lui, comme pour dire qu'il comprenait lui aussi. Il leva sa baguette, la pointa sur le front de Josie et ouvrit la bouche.

-Heu, un instant… vous savez comment lancer ce sort, n'est-ce pas. » demanda Harry.

-Oui, Monsieur Potter. J'ai lancé ce sort des centaines de fois parfaitement.

-D'accord.

John reporta son regard sur Josie qui ferma les yeux.

-Oubliviette.

À suivre…


End file.
